Forever and Always
by xXIceXxShatteredXx
Summary: Lovino is a mafia boss and finds him as a child. This short story shows their relationship odds and ends and their feelings towards each other later in life. It's not much, written years ago actually, but since it was complete I decided to upload it. POV switches between them. Enjoy. (T for swearing)


It was pouring rain part of my gang and I were roaming the streets. I adjust my umbrella over me to keep out of the rain.

Gilbert Antonio and Francis were talking to each other I just walk in front of them...

My ears perk, is that... Whimpering...?

When I hear a yelp, I turn and look down an Alley way...

A small child clings to himself and some men are taunting and pushing him around.

He cries and tells them to leave him alone...

For a second, his eyes meet with mine, then he just looks away, he doesn't call for help or anything...

I cross over and into the alley, of course my gang follows.

I walk up to the men, "What the fucks going on?"

"Get out of here kid! This has nothing to do with you! This kid owes us." One man say

I frown and draw and click my gun to his head before he could even blink. This causes my gang to draw also.

"You are going to leave this child alone, is that clear?" I ask annoyed...

They stare wide eyed at me and nod.

"Good, now go!" I yell they run away as fast as they can.

I look down at the small boy; he stares up at me with violet eyes, his light strawberry blonde hair falls into his face... He is cut and bruised all over... his clothing is torn and my guess he is homeless... and he is probably only 10...

I reach out a hand to him, "Come with us, I promise to take care of you."

He watches my hands then sighs and looks around then finding nothing he takes my hand, I pull him up and too my side keeping him close and keeping my umbrella over the both of us.

I take him back to our house. He stays by my side and we go into the house...

I tell Francis to get me a medical kit and he nods and runs off.

I take the child to my room and sit him on my bed, he tenses completely.

"Calm down, I won't touch you, I just want to patch up your wounds, okay?"

He stares at me... then nods once...

I smile and Francis hands me the kit.

"Lovino? What are we going to do with someone that young?" One of my men, Ron, asks.

I snort, "I was his age when I took control, you never know he could be useful."

He shrugs.

I fix the kid up and ask, "Can you tell me a bit about who you are?"

He nods, "My name is Matthew Williams, I am 11, my IQ is 173, I have no family, I go to Elmwood Middleschool and am in 6th grade."

I stare at this kid unbelieving.

"Don't look at me like that." He sighs and looks away.

I shake my head, "Sorry. I'm Lovino -"

"Vargas, age 15, you live in Canada with your brother Feliciano Vargas, you both run the Mafia, despite your age your entire group is one of the strongest in the world. I know, I know who you are."

...

"How do you know that?" I ask

He smiles, "Because I'm smart. Why did you bring me here?"

"To help you, now get some sleep." I hum and pick him up and force him under the sheets of my bed and cover him up. "Goodnight."

Narrator's P.o.v, shows both Matthew's and Lovino's actions but mostly Lovino's feelings.

That was over 5 years ago... It was mid October when Lovino found him... it's now Late August...

As Lovino stares at Matthew he can't help but think of those 5 years...

Little did he know, that at that time, over those 5 years Matthew would become very close to his group. He became 100% Loyal to them and to Lovino.

Matthew is now 17 and Lovino is 21... together basically run the entire Canadian Mafia, and sectors of Mafia's in Italy, Russia and America.

Lovino sits on the couch and Matthew sits next to him right now, Matthew's dead focused on his computer typing rapidly. Lovino watches...

Matthew's eyebrows furrow, his nose crinkles and he pauses typing, eyes read something then his eyebrows unfurrow and his nose uncrinkles as he starts typing rapidly again.

Five seconds later... "Got It!" he grins and slides the computer to Lovino's lap.

Lovino smirks as he thinks, 'Did I mention he's the best hacker in the world?'

Matthew yawns, "I'm going to bed. Gilbert, be ready for our mission by 4:36am."

Gilbert nods. And Matthew leaves the room...

An hour later Lovino heads to bed, Matthew still sleeps in his bed. Lovino blames the fact there are no spare rooms in our headquarters but truthfully... He likes sharing the bed with him... He's grown custom to it...

"Lovino?" Matthew sits up and asks when Lovino comes into the room...

"Hm?" he hums and strips to his boxers before laying down.

"Why do we share a bed?" Matthew asks

"We've gone through this before." Lovino hums

"Yes but Johnny moved out, so his room is empty." He hums

"Ah... true..." Lovino cringes... Cursing inside his head...

"Then shouldn't I be able to stay there?"

"I suppose... but..."

"But?" he hums, heart hopeful...

Lovino shakes his head...

"You like me sleeping here. Don't you?" Matthew grins

"Nope. You kick too much." Lovino responds

His smile falls. "At least I don't snore!"

"You make the bed freezing cold! Your skin is like Ice!" Lovino retaliates

"You skin is like fire! You make the bed too hot!"

Lovino huff and so does Matthew...

"Well... then why do I stay here?" Matthew asks quietly...

"You don't have to." Lovino says ticked...

"Fine! I won't."

"Fine."

Matthew grabs Kuma, his stuffed bear and leaves the room...

Lovino tries to sleep...

In Johnny's old room Matthew lies down and tries to sleep as well...

Neither can...

Matthew shivers, without Lovino's excessive heat the bed IS freezing...

Lovino kicks off the covers... without Matthew in bed it IS overly hot...

They both sigh...

After a few hours Matthew slides out of bed and throws his pride out the window as he leaves the room, Kuma held to his chest he walks down the hall and into Lovino's room... he stands at the doorway staring at Lovino who is laying on his back with the covers kicked to his feet...

Lovino notices Matthew and sits up...

"Lovino..."

"Matthew..."

Lovino take the last step, snuffs out his pride, and opens his arms gesturing to Matthew.

Matthew flees across the floor and crawls onto the bed and hugs Lovino...

"I'm sorry!" Matthew squeals and hugs him

"I'm sorry too. I lied, I do like you sleeping with me and you don't make the bed to cold! But you do kick!"

"I lied too, I don't want a different room, I like sleeping in here, and you don't make the bed too hot! And I kick because you snore!"

They both stare at each other a moment then crack up laughing...

They lie down at different sides of the bed... A few moments pass...

"Lovino?"

"Hm...?"

Matthew stares a second then shakes his head and scoots a little closer... "Never mind..."

Lovino smiles slightly and grabs him in his arms and pull him close as they fall asleep...

Despite how close they were; it was always like that. They'd fight and fight but then forgive and laugh... They were bitter rivals... but they were loyal and dedicated to each other... They needed each other...

Over all these years... Lovino grew fond of Matthew... He'd admit that...

Lovino took care of Matthew...

He provided for him, got him jobs, got him through school and now into college...

Matthew was grateful... but he felt like he was missing something...He needed to take care of himself... Live his on his own...

That's why in September he moved out.

Lovino was devastated when Matthew Left...

He wanted Matthew back...

Period.

Lovino went to visit Matthew at his new... 'house'...

He was not thrilled seeing his house was a one story house that had 4 rooms... a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom... needless to say, it was small.

It was neatly decorated and cleaned perfectly...

Matthew did always have a bit of ocd...

Lovino thought it was cute that Matthew needed everything cleaned his way...

Everyone else found it annoying...

"So, what do you think?" Matthew asks, he is sitting on the counter in the kitchen and Lovino is looking around...

Matthew sees his scowl, he briefly wonders why he is so mad...

"Matthew... this place is cramped... and small... come home..."

"No."

"Why? You can't like it here!"

"I like living on my own and providing for myself."

Lovino opens the fridge and Matthew cringes.

"Your refrigerator is empty... What the hell are you eating?" Lovino asks

"I have ice cream and veggie burgers in the freezer... and I have toast... and ramen, rice and pasta... and apples..." Matthew says...

"Matthew if you need money for food-" Lovino begins

"No! I want to do this on my own! I survived when I was a kid, I can do it now." Matthew states firmly.

"At least let me help by finishing paying your college." Lovino says

"No!" Matthew frowns.

"Gah! You are as stubborn as a mule!"

"At least I'm not an ass!"

"Bitch! How dare you insult me when I am trying to help you!"

"You want to help? LEAVE! I have work anyway." Matthew huff.

"Fine!" Lovino growls and turns around and stomps out the door.

As he stomps out his last thoughts are, 'I will get you back Matthew..."

Matthew bursts through the door, Lovino had been expecting him...

"You burnt my house down!?" Matthew yells and looks around, he sees his stuff in the corner... Lovino had taken three bags of stuff and Kuma out of his house before burning it down...

Lovino sighs and gets up... Matthew has burn marks all over him... Lovino's eyes widen... "How did you get burned?"

"My house was set on fire! Of course I got burned! What did you think would happen?!" Matthew screams on hysterics

"You should have been able to get out in time!" Lovino yells shocked... He never meant for Matthew to get hurt... He just wanted him back...!

"I was trying to get my sister's necklace! It was under the floorboards in a box! I NEVER got it...!" Matthew cries and stumbles...

Lovino moves to catch him and try to help him but he shoves Lovino away from him.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED IT! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE LOVINO! I'M NOT KIDDING IF YOU PULL ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU! AND MAFIA BOSS OR NOT YOU WILL REGRET FUCKING WITH ME!" Matthew screams louder then anyone's ever heard him scream before...

Lovino stands stunned...

"I am taking my stuff back and I am leaving. For good. I told you I didn't want this life anymore. I want to go to college and work and provide for myself, and if you can't accept that then we have nothing more to discuss. Goodbye Lovino." Matthew turns picks up his three bags and Kuma and then walks out the door...

All Lovino can think is he can't lose him... No... absolutely not...

Lovino runs after him... They are in ther alley... it's pouring... just like that night Lovino had found Matthew six years ago...

It's mid October... and it's nippy out... the wind blows harshly as winter settles in...

Lovino grabs Matthew, "You can't just fucking walk out of this!"

"I can and I will!" he yells he pushes Lovino and Lovino shoves him right back.

"I won't let you!" Lovino yells frustrated and Matthew shoves Lovino away from him

"You can't stop me!" he yells and tries to run.

Lovino grabs him and shoves him against the wall. "I can and I will."

"There isn't shit you can do Lovino!" Matthew hits him dead across the face but Lovino grabs him shoving him against the wall, fist raised...

Matthew's face is cold... his eyes filled with hate... the look of pure disgust stops Lovino in his tracks...

They stand there... only thing heard is the rain pounding and their breathing...

Lovino drops his hand staring hatefully back at Matthew...

He yanks away and shakes his head, "I hate you so fucking much!" he chokes over the words, he's not crying nor is he about too... he's frustrated and mad... He looks away from Matthew...

"The feelings mutual..." Matthew walks away...

Lovino hangs his head... he see's Kuma lying on the ground... he's soaked and dirty...

Matthew had dropped him when they were fighting...

Lovino picks it him and carries back into headquarters... all eyes were on him but he just walks past them and into his room, he tosses the bear onto the bed and stares at the calendar...

The 18th... he lost Matthew the same day he found him 6 years ago...

...

He punches a wall and breaks everything in his room until he blacks out...

Exactly a year later Matthew receives a Maple leaf rose at his door step...

He picks it up... no note...

He sighs and walks back into his house...

...

Matthew had been doing well for himself...

He had a two story house on a sea cliff and was in college on a full scholarship and worked as a waiter who made great tips...

He provided for himself... just like he wanted...

But he didn't have friends or anyone actually...

He led a lonely life...

He missed the Mafia...

And he really missed Lovino...

Lovino had spent the year and considered it hell.

He couldn't figure out his emotions and he took it out through his work...

It took him that whole entire year to find Matthew, who had moved out Ontario and to a small coastal city in Quebec...

Despite what he said, he knew he didn't hate Matthew... He missed him...

He had considered Matthew his best friend and closest ally...

He wanted Matthew back but he didn't know how to get him back...

Lovino had been raised in a dysfunctional family, he couldn't express his feelings.

And he hated himself for it.

But damn, he was going to get Matthew back no matter what.

Another year goes by...

There is a knock at Matthew's door...

Matthew had been in the back of his house watching the oceans as the storm surged it.

When he hears the knock he gets confused but nevertheless goes and answers the door...

When he opens the door he is shocked to see Lovino standing there soaking, holding Kuma in one hand...

"L-L-Lovino..." Shock, then hurt, then anger, then concern flashes into his eyes... half of him wants to hug Lovino and half of him wants to strangle him...

For once, Lovino is scowling... He's biting his lip...

He hands Matthew Kuma...

Matthew notices he's crying... "Lovino?" Matthew pulls him inside and wipes his tears...

The next second Lovino grabs Matthew into a hug the smaller boy squeaks as he is pressed tightly to Lovino, Matthew hugs back tightly getting tears in his eyes and gasps as Lovino kisses his neck while sobbing and holding him... "Matthew, don't leave." Lovino begs in a whisper... "I can't stand to see you go... I love you..."

Matthew freezes... his eyes wide... he stops breath even though his heart is pounding...

"L-Love M-Me?" he asks in a small squeaky voice...

Lovino nods while kissing his neck and shoulder holding him tightly... "Please don't leave..."

"Never, I swear." Matthew whispers crying... Lovino pulls away slightly to face him...

Kiss...

Lovino presses his lips to Matthew's... Matthew kisses him back...

It was soft and chaste...

Absolutely perfect for both...

What both had wanted to do for so long...

They pull away, Lovino takes Matthew's hand holding them and Matthew smiles through his tears.

"I love you." He whispers

Lovino smiles, "I love you too..."

He kisses Matthew then parts...

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Kiss... then part...

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Kiss... then part...

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Kiss... then part...

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Kiss... then part...

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Kiss... then part...

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Lovino presses a firm kiss to Matthew and then pulls away.

"I could do this day." Matthew hums

"So could I." Lovino hums

"Good, because I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"I'll never tire of saying it."

Matthew smiles crying and Lovino wipes his tears...

"I love more than anything in the world and I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it sooner and I'm sorry I let you go... Matthew... I need you in my life... I promise to let you take care of yourself if that's what you want, just promise not leave me ever." Lovino whispers

"I was wrong Lovino... I didn't want to live on my own... I realized I left because I knew I loved you... I didn't know how to handle that... so I left... But I don't want to leave you, I love you so fucking much and I... I promise I'll never leave." Matthew throws his arms around Lovino's neck and presses a kiss to his lips...

When he pulls away...

"You'll stay with me forever?" Lovino asks...

"Forever and Always." Matthew nods.

Lovino brings their lips together once more in a soft, loving, and passionate kiss that makes both of their stomachs flutter, their legs turn to jelly, and their hearts melt.


End file.
